


The Butterfly Effect

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, MLB, Miraculous AU, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multiple Endings, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, slightly aged up au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette Dupain-cheng and other miraculous holders relive the same year over and over again, until a decision is made that will change their lives forever.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hello♥︎ This is a fast story i had in my head that starts off soft and innocent and slowly progresses to be a bit dark. It does include death, panic attacks, abuse (both emotionally and physically), suicide mentions and depression and there will be a warning before any of that happens. Some people may seem different or rude but just know that's a part of growing up, sometimes faster than expected. There will be three different endings from three different choices hence the name and an oc of mine, just to make it a little more interesting♥︎ Also note that i don't know how Parisian time or schooling works, this is all me assuming. My Tumblr is @/tikismacarons and i have an Instagram dedicated to my art @/tikkismacarons along with my Tellonym @/tikismacarons, where you can send drawing requests related to the story, memes, or questions that may not be answered here. You can also see bonus art and different comics and animatics i might make and post on my Instagram/ Tumblr. Well anyway, let's get to the story. Ladies and gentlemen, may i present to you, "The Butterfly Effect."

but·ter·fly ef·fect  
noun  
(with reference to chaos theory) the phenomenon whereby a minute localized change in a complex system can have large effects elsewhere.

It was the second to last class of the day. Nearly the fifth hour since she'd last seen her sketchbook, and she was a mess. This sketchbook was in her book bag for her to show her friends and give to Adrien who had offer to show his dad. Her best sketches, filled with color and originality, gone. Just the thought filled her with dread, these sketches were one of a kind. If someone else got their hands on them all of that hard work would've gone to nothing. Which is why she spent her free period, lunch, and P.E away looking everywhere. It was now 13:05, and she was sitting in her last class during the last ten minutes with her head down, until something was thrown on the desk. Her head immediately popped up, hitting it on the desk behind her. "Fuck," she cursed, under her breath, she continued to rub the back of her head until she saw what was thrown on her desk. 

Her sketch book, ripped, tattered, destroyed. Her pride and joy, the best sketches she's ever made, the sketches that would hopefully start her fashion design career... gone, forever. Marinette was in shock to say the least, but was fuming when she saw who put it there. Lila Rossi, the "new girl" who was best friends with Jagged Stone and friends with Prince Ali's lost kitten, or whatever story she came up with. "Sorry, Marinette. I found it in the street outside in a muddy puddle. I don't know much about design, but it can be salvaged, right? or you can make new ones!" Marinette didn't even think when she blew up, normally keeping her calm, she grew tired of always letting her win. "You did this on purpose Lila! Don't lie to me, we both know you've been out to get me since the bathroom incident." She said slightly raising her voice. Lila gasped loud enough for Alya to turn around. "Marinette, I promise you I didn't do this! I know you don't like me but please don't jump to conclusions." 

Alya got up, walking over to us. "What's the problem now?" she said sighing "Lila destroyed my sketchbook." Marinette said, thinking of a few choice curse words she wanted to scream at Lila, but she stayed calm. "Marinette, come on now. You have to verify your sources. How do you know she did this?" Marinette rolled her eyes, "You didn't verify your sources during that interview or when you posted that kiss." she mumbled. "What was that Marinette?" Alya replied obviously agitated. "I said that you didn't care to much about verifying sources when you gave Lila that interview, or when you posted that kiss between Ladybug and Chat Noir." Marinette said with the same edge to her tone. Alya scoffed, "Stop being childish Marinette. You've been hostile to Lila since she came here, and Ladybug or Chat Noir didn't come to me and tell me anything other what I posted. They never denied anything." She laughed a fake laugh "Childish, Alya? I'm being childish? You're my best friend! You should believe me! Or at least stay mutual to the situation! I mean, honestly, I'm your best friend, but you're willing to drop me as soon as someone comes with a 'flashy story'," she said, finally getting out some of her held in anger. "Marinette, why don't you like Lila?" Alya started, attempting to calm herself. Some of their classmates were watching it unfold now, "I mean, what are you? Scared? Jealous?"  
"What would i be scared or jealous of? I know Jagged Stone! I don't want to go to Achu!" And right there is when the rest of the class, turned around gasping at Alya's next sentence. "You're jealous that she's going to steal Adrien from you!" Freezing right there, Marinette stood up. "Alya can we talk about this in private?" She pleaded. "No! I'm sick of you, I mean you're so scared that Adrien loves Lila instead of you, that you try to make her as insecure as yourself. Get over it, mr. perfect-model-boy doesn't want you, and with your attitude recently, I don't see how Luka does!" Marinette laughed. "That's like saying I'm jealous of Chloé or Kagami. Adrien can have friends, and a girlfriend! I don't care, it's not my business. But the fact that you feel like it was okay to go and out me like that proves what kind of 'best friend' you are." "Oh come on, Marinette. You can't be miss goody goody anymore. Stop trying to be perfect. I never expected you to be so rude. You can’t make up for your shitty personality by being the 'perfect girl' anymore."  
"fuck you." Marinette let out under her breath. "Oh where did all of your confidence go? You were just so confident, speak up!"  
"I said," Marinette started to say, standing up "Fuck.You." and with that she stood up and ran out of the class, Adrien immediately running after her. 

After around thirteen minutes of searching he found her sobbing in the locker room, and he walked up to her. "Marinette, are you okay?" but she soon found anger towards him, too. "Don't try to act nice now! This is partially your fault! You told me to take the high road and now, I'm alone. I have no friends." The guilt hit Adrien like a semi truck, he had to calm her down, before she got akumatized. He remembered something from a book he read when someone calmed down from a heart beat... granted that someone was a baby and the heart beat belonged to the mother, but it was all he could manage at the moment. So, without thinking he sat down and pulled Marinette on his lap, laying her head on his chest. "I know i screwed up, and i'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am truly sorry. We need to come up with a plan, she went too far. I'm so sorry, Marinette."

Meanwhile back at the ranch Chloé decided it was time to come out. No, not out of the closet! She's not ready for that, yet... "You guys," she started suddenly feeling nervous, "Marinette isn't lying." a few gasps were heard until she started speaking again. "Lila threatened me in the bathroom, saying if i didn't stay away from Adrien that she'd ruin my life." she breathed out. "Well Chloé, even if she did you deserved it. You've been nothing but a bitch since I met you!" Alya said with an edge to her voice. "Wow, she has you brainwashed. I knew you were stupid but come on! How would a balled up napkin take out Max's eye from behind his glasses? Use your common sense for god's sake!" she said with a dry laugh. "Whether or not Marinette and I are friends I can see enough to say that you never deserved her friendship." and with that she turned to look for Marinette and Adrien. Finding them was fairly easy, especially considering there weren't many empty places they could've gone. She burst into the locker room, barley phased by Adrien and Marinette's intimate pose. He's her best friend, he can have a girlfriend. "Okay, I don't know what you're doing but i'm so in on taking down Lila. If she thinks she can just waltz into this school and have everyone turn their backs on us she's got another thing coming! So, what's the plan?" Marinette was confused, Chloé didn't like her so why did she want to help? "You don't even like me." she said. "Well Dupain-cheng, you said out your own mouth 'all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. Lila i-don't-know-her-middle-name Rossi is evil, and as Queen Bee, with or without my miraculous it's my job to protect you two civilians! Plus, she needs a little punishment for stepping up to me" Marinette seemed hesitant, but went with it anyway. "We need to come up with a line of action, I'm thinking if we catch her in a lie." Adrien says. "Well obviously, but Adrihoney, she'll lie up a storm to get out of it! It's not going to be easy finding proof." Marinette immediately had an idea. "I won't say it now because anybody could be listening, but let's meet after school at Chloe's place, okay? I think i have an idea!" Marinette said and the blondes nodded. The bell rang and Marinette let out a sigh. Boy was she happy that Alya sat across the room from her in the last class. "Oh wait!" Chloé called them back before they could leave. Putting her hand out in the air she spoke. "To taking down that Rossi bitch!" The other two followed her and they whisper yelled together "To taking down that Rossi bitch!" followed by them throwing their hands in the air. The three of them said goodbye, only to meet up on the stairs forgetting they shared a last class. A when they got there, they were surprised by what they saw. A woman, with long dark brown hair, long legs, slightly tanned skin and freckles stood before them in a pantsuit and heels. Her eyes were a hazel-green and her freckles were hidden by makeup. Her pantsuit was a grey color that complimented her eyes. Next to her was a man, dressed quite similarly, who had fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. She was holding a stack of brochures and a briefcase. On the teacher's desk there was a laptop connected to the projector. Adrien, Chloé, and Marinette took their seats. Adrien and Marinette in a row in the back, with Chloé in front of them. The class was silent for a few minutes while brochures were handed out and students took their seats. Once the man stood at the front again the woman spoke. "Hello everyone, my name is Diana Moore, and I would like to invite your class to my dance studio for the celebration of 100 years since the opening. The class would leave for the trip on Wednesday , February thirteenth, and would return on Sunday the seventeenth. On Wednesday you would all be taken for a tour around the dance school, with a few other schools, and taken to the garden for a picnic thrown by my d-" she paused "Dylan... On Thursday you would have the day to yourselves because of Valentine's day, and on Friday you would be invited to watch the ballet dancers perform 'Cinderella' and then on Saturday there would be a banquet to celebrate the 100 year anniversary of Star's hope. On the tour you would see old dresses, monuments, and learn about the old history surrounding the school. My daughter would have come today, but her feet hurt because she's been practicing nonstop. Do you have any questions for me?" she asked. Alya was one of the first ones to raise her hand, and spoke when she was called on. "Would I be able to take pictures and get an interview from you or some dancers for my blog?!" she said excitedly. "I can try to make that happen." she smiled and answered some more questions until Adrien was called on. The last hand raised, as well. "Why was our school chosen? Was there some type of lottery we didn't know about?" 

"Well young man I'll have you know, a friend of mine's daughter suggested this class! Miss Tsurugi was excited when I said that I would consider it." She stepped towards the computer which played a video of a girl dancing. The date in the corner was, August, 16th, 2013. 'Alice In Wonderland' Children's edition. Once the video ended she sighed, “Well now children, I must take my leave. I have some preparations for you, but, inside the brochure you'll find a permission slip, and what items it would be wise for you to pack, as well as a dress code. I'll be seeing you, good day." She took the briefcase from the mans hand after collecting her things when Marinette gasped. Those two had matching silver bands as well as wedding rings, they were together. So why did they seem so distant?


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette learns a bit more about her former enemy.

Running outside only to see a limousine, Marinette stopped. The door opened revealing Chloé who was sitting down,, texting. "Are you getting in or not, Dupain-Cheng?" she said, clearly agitated. Marinette was late, and Chloé sat outside for her for ten minutes. She was currently texting Adrien who was inside of her bedroom. Little did she know the only reason Marinette was late was because she spent the last hour baking chocolate chip cookies. When Chloé saw the box as Marinette moved to sit across from her she scoffed, "those cookies better be worth it Dupain-Cheng."

"These are the best cookies i've ever had!" Adrien said with a small moan, Marinette stared at the boy who had ate ninety percent of their cookies, with a blank face. Chloé was genuinely concerned that he would get a stomachache, but laughed because the cookies were amazing. It was December, 21st. That was their last day of school, and the three kids were getting no where with their plan.It was now 17:32 and the trio only had two plans to expose Lila with less than ten flaws. One was to record her admitting her lies, which could easily blow up in their faces because she could say she was forced into saying it, (and then knowing their class they would eat it up), or they could have some of the people she lied about debunk it, to which she could make up a million excuses.   
Marinette was especially pissed off when it started snowing, heavily. Roads were being blocked off, and people were forced to stay indoors, meaning that they would all be forced to stay the night, or at least stay until the storm let up, but at the moment that didn't seem likely. 

Maybe two hours later and Marinette had already called her parents to explain the situation, as Adrien did the same with his dad. Chloé sat in a chair next to a window in her room, watching the sun set from behind the snow. Marinette later on her stomach, her torso up hanging off the edge of Chloé's bed, and Adrien walked out of the bathroom. He broke the silence in the worst way possible when he spoke. "I'm still not so sure about taking down Lila, I mean what if she gets akumatized again? Or turns everyone against us?" His eyes widened in fear as he continued to ramble. Marinette groaned and Chloé took the chance to speak up. She walked over to Adrien and placed both hands on either cheeks, forcing him to stare in her eyes. "Marinette once told me, 'all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing' and, as much as I hate her, it's really good advice. Lila has manipulated our brain dead classmates, including your best friend and once me. As much as I don't act like it I care for all of you, and I hate seeing you upset. Now, imagine how upset they'll be when they find out that Lila was lying, and not just Marinette, but you and I both knew as well." Adrien simply nodded and that was enough to have Chloé satisfied. "Now" she said walking over and pulling Marinette off of her bed, "Marinette follow me, we'll get you some pajamas. Adrien, you can talk to my father about some, then we'll have dinner make some more of those amazing cookies and watch movies until we fall asleep. How does that sound?" Marinette grinned and replied with a simple "perfect," and Adrien nodded in agreement. 

Marinette was not expecting Chloé's pajamas to look like that. She had on short, vertically striped white and black shorts, with a pale blue Lace tank-top that seemed to match because the shirt's color was the same as the stitching on the shorts. Her feet had pink bunny slippers, and her hair was out of its ponytail, flowing down to her bra line. It was fluffy, since she brushed it, and had a large wave in it because it was in her ponytail for so long. The pjs Marinette had one were pale pink, and light purple. A short sleeve button up nightshirt in purple, with pink polka dots, and the same pattern on the shorts. The both of them went back into Chloé's room and sat down waiting for Adrien. Marinette noticed how tense Chloé was when she was sitting. "Chloé, as much as you dislike me you can relax. I'm not here to judge you, I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. Just calm down and be yourself, even if that means being mean to me the whole night. This is where you live, so get comfortable. Okay?"   
"I don't dislike you. I was jealous, still am honestly. You have two parents who give you all of their attention and you can dress and act how you want without being judged. I'm Audrey and Andre Bourgeois's daughter. Everyone's always watching me, and I'm scared that if i'm myself my parents will get bad publicity."  
"Well, how about we spend the night doing things you really like. It's always better to be happy then to be unhappy with a perfect reputation." Marinette smiled at the blonde girl who nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you Marinette."

Turns out Chloé can be a lot of fun. Marinette was sitting down on a bellman cart, with Chloe standing on it next to her, directing Adrien who was pushing the cart through the halls. The trio were on their way to the kitchen to get snacks for their movies. On their way through the halls they quickly passed by Audrey and André.   
"Hi mommy hi daddy. Bye mommy bye daddy." Chloé said as they zoomed past her parents. Adrien went around the other side and pushed the button to the floor with the kitchen, and pulled the girls into the elevator, who were both laughing uncontrollably. Adrien couldn't help but laugh too. 

Once they made it to the kitchen Marinette decided to get to know Chloé more. "So Chloé, what's your favorite color?" Marinette said. "If I had to choose it's either yellow or sky blue." she replied, while looking through her family's private freezer"What about favorite snack or dessert?"  
Chloé paused from rummaging through the freezer, and continued to look as she spoke. I'm not weird, but blueberry muffins and apple pie are incredible. Not together, of course!"  
"Favorite food?" Marinette asked, yet another question. "What is this, Twenty-one questions" Chloé asked glaring at the girl behind her. Her expressions softened and she turned around to continue looking. "Anything pizza. Pizza, pizza bagels, pizza bites, pizza pretzels. It tastes amazing, it's simple yet perfect. There's a large variety to choose from, and bonus it's greasy and pisses my mom off when I eat it. It's mainly pizza bites, though." Unbeknownst to Marinette, Chloé smirked as she found what she was looking for. "Aha!"she turned around to show Marinette the unfamiliar box. "I tried it in New York. These are american pizza bites." She said smiling proudly. 

Adrien ran into the kitchen with a box of waffle mix, whipped cream, and other sugary foods. "Hey Mari, could you help me? I had to go into the other side to get a bunch of sweet stuff. If you'd let me, I'm going to make you the best waffles you've ever had!" 

Marinette bit into the chocolate chip waffles Adrien had made. It was good, but she wanted blueberry. He refused to let her have blueberry saying it was cannibalism for a blueberry to eat a blueberry, yet he had bananas cut into his waffles. They were topped with whipped cream, more chocolate chips, chocolate drizzle, sprinkles, and a strawberry on top. Chloé looked disgusted as she munched on her microwaved pizza bites.

"So Adrien, Marinette, what do you guys have planned for the holidays?" Chloé asked to make dinner a lot less awkward. "My father will be in Japan with Kagami's motherhood christmas , but Kagami will be staying here. I have a party to go to on the twenty third for my father where I will meet another friend of his. On Christmas I don't have any plans." He looked down at his plate and Marinette felt her heart ache for him. "You?" 

"Well um, my mother will be attending an event in New York with daddy, and since i don't speak enough english I can't go." she said sadly. "But, in January there's a party that models and fashion designers ages thirteen and up are invited to! I could get you two tickets!" Chloé said , beaming. "You two should spend Christmas with us!" Marinette blurted without thinking. She was going to apologize, but considering the matching bright eyes on the blondes she only smiled. 

The three talked until they finished eating and went back to Chloé's room. Marinette hit Chloé with a pillow, who then tripped over her. Adrien joined in by tickling the girls until they screamed. By the time an hour had passed Chloé and Marinette had both sat down to watch a movie. Next to each other, sitting Indian style, the girls watched disney movies with english captions on Netflix. Adrien, upset that the attention was no longer on him, flopped onto their laps, sticking one leg up in the air. What he didn't expect was for Chloé to put her head in her hands, elbows sticking in his chest. Marinette pulled his leg down and put her head on his knees, continuing to watch the movie.

"Psst. Wake up, Adrien." Chloé whispered to him while tapping his forehead. When he finally woke up he realized how he was laying on the floor, with a pillow under his head and Marinette's head resting on his shoulder. "It's two a.m and i'm pretty weak. Can you carry her to the bed? You know where your room is."

Adrien slowly got up, replacing his legs with his hands. Then he put an arm under her legs and slowly lifted her up. This felt all to familiar him, but he had to remember that he had carried Marinette as chat noir. She shifted as he laid her on Chloe's bed and he smiled. She was gorgeous he had to admit. Everyone could see it, but he still felt like ladybug would come around sooner or later. 

"And you still refuse to admit that you so much as like her?" Chloe asked, moving to blanket to get into bed next to Marinette. "I like her yeah. She's the type of person where it's impossible to not have a crush on her, whether it be big or small. I love her as a friend. But I'm in love with someone else, and i'll wait for her for eternity." he smiled fondly at the thought of his lady. 

"I trust your judgment. Goodnight Adrikins, I love you." Chloe said yawning in the process. "I love you too Chloe." He said, and walked out of the room. 

"I know you're not asleep Marinette. I'm sorry, but maybe he'll come around."

"That doesn't matter Chloe. He loves someone else, but he's one of my best friends. Just being there for him, being able to make him smile, or hold him in his darkest moments. That's what matters. His friendship, just knowing him is what matters. I'll find someone, and maybe they can make me happier then he would've made me." "You deserve nothing but happiness, Marinette." "You as well Chloe. Goodnight and thank you."

The next few days would be stressful as far as getting permission from Chloe and Adrien's parents, Marinette's and working around Adrien's schedule. But that didn't matter now, because in that moment Marinette forgot about her best friend and her fight. She forgot about her destroyed sketchbook and her crush loving someone else. She forgot about all of the darkness in her life, because there is a light at the end of the tunnel, and this might be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter is short i just didn’t know where to go from there. Next chapter will be longer because i’m going to put in work describing stuff😔 also for the time being, of there’s a scene or character description you want to see (drawn out) comment them:) i’ll choose a few (or none depending on the coMmentS) and draw them with each update. anyways love yall😔💞

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my shitty writing🥰


End file.
